Better In Time
by lovepaily
Summary: It's been hard on Emily and her friends since their "Dollhouse" experience. Though it's only been a couple of weeks since they were rescued, it still didn't make the girls forget about everything that had happened or anymore safe. But, it will all get better in time. Especially in Emily's case, with the help of her family, friends, and a special someone from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**_Flashback:_**

"Emily" Pam says softly as she walks slowly into Emily's bedroom. "Emily, sweetheart. Are you awake?"

Emily isn't sleep, but she's not really awake either, not wide awake at least. Just thinking to herself as her mom walks closer and closer to the bed, 'Just go away.' She's laying down with her back turned to Pam, unresponsive.

"Honey, I just wanted to know if you were hungry. I made some peach cobbler downstairs...it's fresh. I can bring you up a slice, if you wa-."

"I'm not hungry." Emily sighs, cutting her own mother off.

"Emily, you must be hungry. You've barely eatin' anything since you've been back home."

'Home?' Emily thought to herself. 'Is this really home?' She thought being back in her house, her own room, in her own bed would make everything all better again. Even being around her parents, but she couldn't of been more wrong. The girls might've gotten out of that shit hole that "A" called his "Dollhouse", but that still didn't make Emily or the others feel anymore safe. Especially now since more people that's close to them know about this psychopath that has been torturing them for more than a year. Their families are in more danger than ever this time, and the thought of that, even the idea of that made Emily completely sick to her stomach.

With that, Emily jumped out of her bed so fast in one motion, that it startled Pam for a quick second. She ran straight to the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat to throw up her insides.

Pam quickly follows behind Emily to make sure she's alright.

"Emily!" She calls out. "Emily, sweetheart!"

At that moment Emily is still leaning over the toilet, while giving it her all.

For days she hadn't even been eating anything. But, whatever it was coming out of her stomach said otherwise. But, after a moment had passed, Emily just looked at her mother for a brief second. Both of them just sitting on the bathroom floor in complete silence, till the younger girl started to burst in tears uncontrollably. Pam didn't say a word, all she wanted to do at that point was just hold her only child as tight as she possibly could and never let go. With that, both mother and daughter are crying and sobbing together.

After a couple of minutes had passed, the two had suddenly jumped in shock at the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Then the worried expressions disappeared from their faces as Wayne appeared in the doorway, standing in confusion to why his two favorite girls were crying. Then he saw the look Emily's face and his heart broke at the sight. Wayne became completely sure of what was causing his wife and little girl to cry like this, without even a word being said. So, all he did was just bend down on one knee in front of them and caressed both of their cheeks, wiping the tears from their red eyes, kissed their foreheads, and held them both protectively in his arms. And with that he said "Everything is going to be alright...you here me? Everything is going to be alright." Now at this time, it was mother, father, and daughter.

 _ **Present Day:**_

It's Saturday night. Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna are having a cup of coffee at the brew. It's been two weeks since they were able to get away from 'A' with the help of their loved ones and the police of course. Tanner couldn't believe what she saw in A's Lair that night. To say that she was shocked, would have been a complete understatement. She immediately put her men to work to find out where Mona and the girls were. Though, it took a while, she eventually got their exact location. Once they were found, it was obvious that the girls were traumatized. They were crying and shaking. Though, it may not be necessary to say but they also looked a mess. 'A' barely feed them anything. Especially when they pissed him off by pulling stunt after stunt after stunt, trying to escape the torture. It wasn't easy for them at all. But, as the girls were being taken to the hospital to be checked out, the cops searched that Dollhouse from top to bottom, and there was no sign of anyone. Which would mean that 'A' was gone.

The fact that he had cameras set up everywhere, including outside of the place, means he saw all of those cop cars coming, pulling up aggressively. So, that black hooded figure got the hell out of dodge and didn't look back. But, 'A' is very resourceful. And in this case, that would only mean he was on his next fatal mission. There were going to be new targets that would make it on A's hit list.

Spencer sighs as she takes a sip of her her coffee. "You guys. I don't know about you, but I've been having nightmares every night since we've been back home.

"Me too." Emily says.

"Yeah, so have I." Hanna adds.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily look at Aria for a moment waiting for her to say something as she stares down at her coffee, swirling it around with her straw.

When she finally looks up to see her friends staring at her with concerned expressions, she slowly nods her head, letting them know she's also been having it rough.

"I've barely been sleeping" Aria finally comments, looking back down. "It's gotten to the point where my mom and dad has to stay up with me until I fall asleep.

"What did we do to deserve all of this?" Hanna said, wanting to cry.

"Not a damn thing." Emily says in anger. "We didn't do a damn thing to deserve this."

"And we're not going to keep going through this! Okay?" Spencer jumps in, a little bombastic. "We're gonna get the hell out here, and we're gonna start our new lives. Somewhere safe, where we don't have to be afraid."

"I really can't imagine being away from you guys. Even the thought of us splitting up kills me on the inside. What is a safe place without us being together?" Hanna says, starting to get emotional.

"Hanna" Both Aria and Emily say at the same time, comforting Hanna's hands.

"No! We went our separate ways before and I don't want us to have to do that again. We've been through so much. "

"Well, before we found our way back to each other, didn't we?" Spencer says giving Hanna a small and confident smile, then looking at Aria and Emily as well to make sure she also has their attention. She needed all of them to listen to what she had to say. "No matter what happens or where we may go in life, we will always, always have each other. And like I said before...I will still be with you. Okay?"

The others give Spencer a bright and happy smile after her mini speech. What Spencer said really made their night.

"I hate it when you do that, Spence." Aria says chuckling, while wiping her tears.

"Well, if that's your way of saying I love you, then I love you too Aria." Spencer says, while the others are laughing lightly.

Minutes after their 'chick flick' moment, the girls finish their coffee and gather their things and headed back home. At first, they all thought about going to Spencer's and watch some movies together, but things were still fresh and it was best that the girls just stay with their parents. Some time was still needed.

The parents couldn't even stomach the thought of what their daughters went through and why someone would want to hurt them the way that 'A' has been doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read!

Hi you guys! I know I probably didn't make a good first impression by taking too long to Update. But, I've been doing a little research on Paily Fanfictions and I've seen that there are actually more than one users using the same exact storyline that I'm using on THIS story. Which is 'Paige returns to Rosewood after hearing what happened to the girls'. So, I've decided to delete THIS story (or just keep it up for the hell of it, it doesn't really matter.) and start on a new one (Which I've already wrote a couple of chapters for so far.) However; since I love the title of THIS story so much I MIGHT keep it for the NEXT (and if you guys watched the "unmAsked" episode, you'll understand why I chose this Title) But, I will just use a different Prompt. I know that recently some of you have 'Followed/Favorite' my story, because you might've gotten into it and saw potential in it, but though I appreciate it, I feel like there is no need to continue with THIS storyline if others are already using it and their's are very successful and nearly completed. Plus, the show will be back next week and I'm sure we all know that Paige is not in 6A anyway (Lindsey has been shooting a movie and I don't think she's been on the PLL Set. So...) But, seriously though, for the ones who actually liked the first chapter, please don't be upset, I'll be posting another Story. I actually might even get help with the story if I happen to get Writer's block. So, Thank you for reading my Confession. Have a good one! (:

SN: Comment/PM on how you feel about this message if you'd like. And I Hope you guys really like my next story.


End file.
